The Rest is History
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Annoyed, Harry cast a quick Silencio over Ron, before turning back at Hermione and Tom and raising an eyebrow. Sequel to "So You Charmed Your Closet, Then?"


Summary: Annoyed, Harry cast a quick Silencio over Ron, before turning back at Hermione and Tom and raising an eyebrow. Sequel to "So You Charmed Your Closet, Then?"

Hermione and Tom were fully prepared to do unspeakable things to each other - dirty unspeakable things, that is - when Ron and Harry banged on her door and demanded she open it. So she forced Tom inside her closet, invited Ron and Harry inside, and began making fun of Ron about his Lav-Lav.

Then a certain comment apparently sparked Tom's interest and he snorted.

To Ron and Harry it seemed like the closet snorted. Ron, oblivious like usual to matters that held more sensibility than food, immediately asked Hermione if she'd charmed her closet. Harry, however, being the smarter out of the two, quietly stood up and made his way to her closet.

Hermione'd begged of him not to open. In typical Harry Potter fashion, he ignored her, and wrenched the wooden doors open. Tom Riddle was staring back at him, that absolutely infuriating smirk on his face and shirt somewhere one the floor of her bedroom. Then he'd gone on and commented something like "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mr. Potter", and screwed everything up.

Ron began screaming.

Annoyed, Harry cast a quick Silencio over his friend, before turning back at Hermione and Tom and raising an eyebrow.

(Hermione vaguely remembers wondering why he didn't splutter at the sight of a half-naked 20-year-old Dark Lord. War tended to change people, though.)

Then Hermione explained to both Harry and Ron about her project as an Unspeakable, and as soon as the Silencio wore off, Ron began accusing her. "'Mione! You mean to tell me that for the past months you've been living together with - with _him_?"

"Oh, we did more than just live together, Mr. Weasley," Tom replied smoothly and politely, a small hint of smugness in his voice. Ron spluttered.

"Tom!" she stared at him, looking and sounding positively horrified.

"Hermione," he acknowledged, that smirk ever-present. "If you can't be honest with your friends, then who can you be honest to? Really, Hermione." 

"But she's a Muggleborn!" Ron spat out, incredulity present in his voice.

Hermione's expression turned icy, and Tom's smirk grew. "So what, Ronald, if I am of different blood than all of you means I am lower than you? Must I remind you I took eleven OWLs? Only Tom took higher than I did - twelve, because he took Divination too. Honestly, Ronald, sometimes I wonder if you're actually Draco Malfoy in disguise." 

Ron's ears reddened.

"As amusing as this whole charade has been, I believe Hermione and I were busy before you began knocking on her door so rudely," Tom told them, enjoying the way their faces grew disgusted as he pulled her in his lap. "Hermione, dear, what do you say?"

"Stop being so bloody charismatic," she grumbled even as he was placing butterfly kisses all over her face. "Harry, Ron, go away."

"Hell no!" Ron complained pointing his wand at Tom. "He's the Dark Lord! He Who Must Not Be Named! You Know Who! Lord bleedin' Voldemort!"

Tom smirked at Hermione some more. "You never told me I had so many nicknames, 'Mione."

"Stop calling her that!"

Hermione could faintly see the outlines of what resembled annoyance in his eyes beginning to form. "Ron, you would best leave."

Ron shook his head, frantic. "And leave you alone? No way!"

"Mr. Weasley," Tom interfered, his voice quiet but dangerous. Instinctively, Harry and Ron tensed. "If a lady asks you something, it is only common courtesy you do what she asks." 

Ron gaped at him, before narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what you did to Hermione, but I do know I'm not going anywhere," he replied, frowning and sitting on the couch.

Tom snapped. "Fine then, Weasley, then watch how she will enjoy every little attention I bring to her." 

He smashed his lips against hers, snaking (pun fully intended) his arms around her waist, as her fingers began going through his black hair. He deepened the kiss, smiling a bit into it as Hermione moaned.

Harry briefly made a disgusted expression before he grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes and dragged him to the door before closing it with a loud bang. It was just in time, as the next second Hermione wrenched her shirt off and Tom got rid of his.

The rest is history.

...

_Thank you so much for the great response on the prequel, "So You Charmed Your Closet, Then?"_

_I fully intend on making this a series of oneshots, the next one including our lovely Hermione and the charming Tom in a Muggle park, on Muggle bikes._

_Again, thank you so much! Considering my birthday is on the 23rd of July, I count all the reviews I have recieved birthday presents. Hope you enjoyed the read!_


End file.
